Forum:A Final Farewell
Hello everyone! You may have guessed by the forum title that this is my final goodbye. Basically I’m moving to Australia and my life is changing drastically because of it. I’ve split up with my girlfriend and am spending time with all of my friends before I go. Its been great working with you lot and seeing this site expand into a masterpiece of combined creativeness and innovation. So yeh I’m off and I wish everyone a great life really, because mines about to get so much better. Now as for the admin situation, these are the steps I need carrying out: # Get all my sysop rights taken off. # Promote either Rappy or X to become new bureaucrat. Crashbroke, that decision is down to you. # Promote our assistant to become the new sysop. # Hold another Assistant vote for new assistant(s). Thanks to all that have helped made this site amazing. I’ll stick around for a bit to answer questions and see the passing over of admin and site stuff. Overall, thanks and good luck with your lives. Most importantly have fun and enjoy Burnout! Peace out people, its been great :D 14:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Good Luck in Australia. Be careful at night when its 32C, its been scientificaly proven to be the melting point of a Student. :Lol nice one! Thanks :D 15:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry to see you go. You did a great job masterminding the site and getting everyone excited about it. The best of luck in all that you do! :Thanks, same to you too! Also about the admin switch overs. Crashbroke can either choose or hold a vote. That's also down to him. As I'm leaving it's not fair for me to decide. Thanks, 17:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What Parkster said at the top is what I plan to do. Rappy or Exlonox will be promoted shortly. So will KonigCCX to Sysop, if he wishes to be promoted, remember he has a choice. The Assistant RFA will be taking place starting next week-ish. The date hasn't been set in my head yet. You're acting like there's no internet connection in Australia... KBABZ I'd be okay with being promoted, and yeah, KBABZ is right. What would really be preventing you from visiting the Wiki even when moving such a distance? :The internet in Australia is straight ass. One of the worst connections in the world. It sucks like hell when you get a AUS host in COD4 cause you get the shaft & lag. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 02:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yah well I'm in NZ, which is even more obscure, and I've managed to go to meetings with you guys and not drop out (TOO often). But stable connections are possible here. KBABZ 13:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Im guessing ignorance is bliss. Global Internet Speeds Sorry I didn't clarify that well! It's not about the internet connection, its the fact that I haven't had much time recently for the site because of school, girlfriend and mates. Now when I move over I'll be starting a new course at school, there will be girls who I need to get with, especially after my current breakup and I need to find new friends. So the main reason is because I'm growing up and I'll be too busy partying, getting laid, studying and chilling on a hot beach after school with my mates then going for a surf with all the girls in their bikini's! It may seem stupid but I'm leaving because its time I move on. I'm moving on from a lot recently and I'm gonna move on from a lot more soon so this is just part of me growing up a bit. That's not to mean that everyone else here isn't grown up. Its just my life is changing and i haven't got the time or input that a main boss needs to put in. Hope you lot understand, and you never know: with a new Burnout game sometime in the future, I may come back! Safe :D 23:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :hehe I used to live in Australia... It's a nice place globally ;) Hope you have a great time and all will be for the better! See you soon!